1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling uplink transmission power of a terminal in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the demand for ever-increasing wireless data traffic since commercialization of the 4th-generation (4G) communication system, there have been efforts to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) system or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond 4G network communication system or post long term evolution (LTE) system. Implementation of the 5G communication system using ultra-frequency (mmWave) bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) is considered to attain higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission range in the ultra-frequency bands, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna techniques are under discussion. To improve system networks, technologies for advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device to device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving networks, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like are also being developed in the 5G communication system. In addition, in the 5G system, an advanced coding modulation (ACM) (e.g., hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM)), sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technology (e.g., filter bank multi carrier (FBMC)), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are being developed.
In the meantime, the Internet is evolving into an Internet of things (IoT) network where distributed entities such as things send, receive and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE) technologies combined with IoT, such as big data processing technologies through connection with a cloud server, for example, have also emerged. To implement IoT, various technologies, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interfacing technology, and security technology are required, and recently, even technologies for sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connection between things are being studied. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent internet technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things.
IoT may be applied to a variety of areas, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart home appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing IT and various industrial applications.
In this regard, various attempts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network are being made. For example, technologies regarding sensor network, M2M, MTC, etc., are implemented by the 5G communication technologies, such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna schemes, etc. Even the application of a cloud RAN as the aforementioned big data processing technology may be an example of convergence of 5G and IoT technologies.
With the development of the aforementioned technologies and wireless communication systems, it is possible to provide various services, and there is a need for a method to provide the services smoothly.